Kyokochan's birthday
by Kerimu-Illusionist
Summary: March 4th is Sasagawa Kyoko's birthday. Not that she expect anything special will happen during that day, but two person will make the day weird and special for her. Well, not just true. Warning: Contain contagious stupid April fool jokes.


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is the property of Amano Akira. It is not mine and this story is just for fun.

Author: Kerimu-Illusionist

Let's begin!

Tsuna: *** **_sigh _***** Today everything seems to be fine...I wake up on time and Reborn didn't eat my breakfast. What a relief….

Yamamoto: Yo, Tsuna! * _waving cheerfully at Tsuna_ *

Gokudera: * _Glared at Yamamoto_ * Woi, show respects to Jyuudaime, Baseball idiot! * _Then, faces Tsuna_ * Ohayo-gozaimasu, Jyuudaime!

Tsuna : *_Sweat dropped_ * O-ohayo minna... * _smiling_ *

Gokudera: Jyuudaime, why are you smiling?

Tsuna: *_shakes his head_ * Em, it's just that I felt-

Reborn: Felt like forgetting something? Kyoko's birthday is today, Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna: Reborn! Why you- Hiiieee! K-K-Kyoko's b-birthday? Today? WHAT SHOULD I DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO?

Reborn: * _smirk_ * April fool, Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna: WHAT SHOULD I DO? WHAT SHOULD I- Ouch!- Reborn, what was that for?

Reborn: I said 'April fool' just now.

Tsuna: …...

Gokudera: Jyuudaime today is March 1st. It's not even April...

Yamamoto: If I'm not mistaken, Kyoko's birthday is March 4th . Hahaha, Tsuna, you don't have to worry. There is enough time to buy her a present, right? * _patting Tsuna's back playfully_ *

Gokudera: Che, I was about to say that.

Tsuna: * _sigh_ * what a relief...I already lost all my adrenaline...

Reborn: Tsuna, have you thought of her present?

Tsuna:...

Reborn: * _kicked Tsuna's head_ *

Tsuna: Ouch! What was that for?

Reborn: That's for not answering my question. So, have you?

Tsuna: * _shakes his head_ * I can't think of anything...

Yamamoto: Let's skip school today. It's just an extra class on Sunday, right?

Reborn: * _smirk_ * Great, I have an ideas to torture- no, I mean for the present.

Tsuna: T-t-torture?

Haru: Hahi, Tsuna-san forgot about Kyoko-chan's birthday? Don't worry, Haru will try her best to help!

Tsuna: Haru, do you know what Kyoko-chan wants for her birthday?

Haru: Etto, anou, etto, anou..

Gokudera: Stupid woman! Don't waste Jyuudaime's precious time!

Yamamoto: Maa maa, calm down Gokudera. We have to be patient, right? Tsuna?

Tsuna: Em, Haru is already trying her be-

Haru: Hahi! Now Haru remember! At the Vongola base, Kyoko-chan once said that she hoped everyone including Hibari-san and Kusakabe-san to eat together on a big table!

Tsuna: Hiiiee! H-Hibari-san? That's impossible!

Haru: Demo, that's what Kyoko-chan once said...

Reborn: Alright then, we'll have a party and everyone will be there including Hibari and Mukuro.

Tsuna: Hiieee! Reborn, do you know what you are doing?

Reborn: * _kicked Tsuna's head_ *

Tsuna: Ouch!

Reborn: Never question what your tutor is doing.

At the Kokuyo land...

Chrome: Bossu, what are you doing here?

Tsuna: C-Chrome! Etto, we're going to have a birthday party at my house...Will you come? You can bring the other two also..

Chrome: If bossu said so...

Tsuna: Arigatou, ja. *_Sigh* [That was easy] _

**All of a sudden...**

Mukuro: Ku fu fu fu. Whose birthday, Tsunayoshi-kun?

Tsuna: Hiieee! Rokudo Mukuro!

Mukuro: Ku fu fu fu. You don't have to act surprised.

Tsuna: I'm not acting!

Mukuro: If it's your birthday, I must sharpen my trident first.

**A trident suddenly materialize on Mukuro's hand and he looked at it admiringly..**

Tsuna: Hiiiee! It's not my birthday! Its Kyoko-chan's birthday!

Mukuro: * _raised an eyebrow_ * Oya oya, the one that befriend my dear Chrome? I must greet her then.

Tsuna: Mukuro, can you also come? Etto, it's her...well...wish_...[Though I wish you will not come-]_

Mukuro: * _smiling evilly_ *

Tsuna: Hiiee! I have to go now, bye!

Mukuro: Ku fu fu. This will be interesting...

**At Namimori middle school...**

Tsuna: * _sigh_ * My life already drains. * _looked at the reception room_ * I'm sure Hibari-san will kill me.. * _knocked on the reception door_ *

Hibari: Come in.

Tsuna: * _gulped and slide open the door_ * Hibari-san, I have a request.

Hibari: Wao, the herbivore have a request? This must be interesting. _* rolling his eyes (he's being sarcastic) *_ What of it?

Tsuna: Etto...anou...etto, _(just like Haru-chan!)_ can you come to my house on March 4th? Etto, its Kyoko-chan's birthday.

Hibari: No.

Tsuna: * _sigh_ * as expected... Hibari-san, if you come, I'll promise a good..fight for you..

Hibari: …..* _smirk_ * Alright then. I'll try.

Tsuna: Etto, and Hibari-san! Etto, please don't cause chaos there.

Hibari: * _raised an eyebrow_ * Why?

Tsuna: W-well... _[I can't tell him that-]_

Reborn: Mukuro is coming also.

Tsuna: Hiiiee! Reborn! Why you-

Hibari: *_His eye twitched_* What? That pinenapple-head is coming too?

Tsuna: H-Hibari-san, it's a- well, I...

Reborn: Hibari, if you want a good fight with Tuna, I mean Tsuna. Then you have to come.

Hibari: ...* _nodded_*

Tsuna: Just what happen?

Reborn: * _smirk_ * Tsuna, you have to prepare for hell then.

Tsuna: Hiiiee! What was that supposed to mean?

**On Match 4th ….**

Kyoko:Ne ne Oni-chan. I haven't seen Tsuna-kun for a while, do you know where he is?

Ryohei: I DON'T KNOW TO THE EXTREME.

Kyoko: Eh, em, it's okay. I think I'll go to his house. Teacher is giving him a tonnes of assignments.

Ryohei: TAKE CARE THEN!

Kyoko: Hai, bye bye Oni-chan!

**On the way to Sawada house...**

Kyoko: Why it becomes misty all of a sudden?

_Someone_: Ku fu fu. So this is the birthday girl then?

Kyoko: W-who?

**At Sawada's house...**

Nana: Yare, Kyoko-chan and her brother sure is late...

Tsuna: Eh, em. I wonder what keep them. Hiiee! I forgot to tell them!

Nana: No wonder they haven't come, ne, Tsu-kun...

Lambo: Gahaha, baka, baka Tsuna got anaemia!

Gokudera: Aho-shi! Its's amnesia, not anaemia! Baka! _*grabbing the small cow, I mean 'Lambo'*_

Yamamoto: Hahaha, that's funny!

**Kring, kring...**

Nana: Tsu-kun, please answer the phone. Haru-chan, I-pin-chan and I are going to prepare something nice.

Tsuna: Hai, Ka-san. *_picked up the phone_ * Moshi moshi?

**Bang! The front door was opened harshly.**

Ryohei: SAWADA!

Tsuna: Hiiiee! Oni-san!

Ryohei: SAWADA! WHERE IS KYOKO?

Tsuna: s-she haven't arrived yet...why?

**From the phone: **_**Ku fu fu fu. Tsunayoshi-kun, the birthday girl is right Namimori middle school. [Good timing, Mukuro!]**_

Reborn: Not good. It's Mukuro's doing.

Hibari: * _eyes twitching_* Rokudo Mukuro.

Tsuna: Hiiee! What is it now? Mukuro, what-

Ryohei: SAWADA! JUST WHERE IS SHE?

Tsuna: *_panicking_* Oni-san..Kyoko is- Ouch! Reborn!

Reborn: We're having Kyoko's birthday party right now. She is in maman's room with Haru. Bianchi warned us not to disturb them.

Ryohei: * _hit his own palm with his fist_* Oh, is that so? OKAY, LET'S HAVE AN EXTREME PARTY THEN!

Tsuna: Hiiie! Reborn! Why did you-

Reborn: Oh so. Tsuna, maman asked you to buy ingredients. Now.

Tsuna: Did she? When? _*confused*_

_Reborn: *__kicked Tsuna's head_ * Dame-Tsuna. Don't you get what I'm saying?

Hibari: * _grabbed Tsuna's arm harshly_ * I'll help you to buy the ingredients, especially **chopped pinenapple.**

Tsuna: Hiiiee! Hibari-san! I-I-

Hibari: * _glared at Tsuna_ * **NOW.**

Tsuna: Hiieee! Hai!

**In Namimori middle school's hall...**

Tsuna: KYOKO-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?

Hibari: Just where is that damned pinapple?

Mukuro: Ku fu fu, if you are wondering where I am, I'm right here and if you are wondering where she is, she is right there. * _Mukuro, who suddenly appeared on the stage, pointed at the hall's ceiling*_

Kyoko: Tsuna-kun! _* clutching the metal bars *_

**Kyoko was currently in a very huge bird cage that hung on the hall's ceiling, wearing a very beautiful white gown, with angel's wings attached to her back and a princess crown. She looked fine, except her eyes showed fear. Fear of the height.**

Tsuna: Kawaii Kyoko-chan! _* blushing madly, then he shakes his head *_ Wait! I shouldn't be thinking of that! Kyoko-chan! Are you okay?

Kyoko: Em. * nodded *

Hibari: Rokudo Mukuro. Prepare to be bitten to death.

**With that Hibari lunged at Mukuro, with tonfas in his hand. Mukuro took out his trident and the sound of metal met metal echoed throught out the hall. One of Hibari's tonfa slipped off his hand as it met with Mukuro's trident. The tonfa flew towards Kyoko and hit the cage wall harshly. Unfortunately for Kyoko, the bird cage's door wasn't locked and when the cage shook, Kyoko fell off the cage. The angel's wings that were attached on her back made it looked as if she was a fallen angel.**

Tsuna: NO! Kyoko-chan! _*Fumbling in his packet for Dying-will pills*_

**Suddenly, colour drained from his face.**

Tsuna: Dame..I forgot to bring the-

Kyoko: Eh? _* surprised and then notices that she was currently falling from a great height * _

**Kyoko couldn't muster enough energy to scream, so she closed her eyes desperately and waiting for the pain.**

Mukuro: Not good._ [But..it's according to the plan..Ku fu fu]_ _*he hastily left his fight with Hibari and ran toward the falling Kyoko. He caught her on time *_ You can open your eyes now.

Kyoko: Eh? *_she blinked and was surprised to see Mukuro was carrying her in bridal-style *_ T-t-thank you.. _* she blushed slightly, clearly forgot that Mukuro was the one that causes her to fall *_

Tsuna: _* sigh_ * Yokatta- Ouch!

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna. You should have saved her first.

Tsuna: * _shakes his head and looked a bit jealous at Mukuro and Kyoko_ * It's okay, as long as she is safe.

**In the end...**

Kyoko: Arigatou Tsuna-kun.

Tsuna: *_almost tripped himself_* I didn't do anything! Ah, Kyoko-chan, can you come to my house for a while?

Kyoko: Sure, why not?

**As Tsuna opened his front door...**

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!"

Kyoko: Eh? _* stepped back and on the brink of tears *_

Haru: Hahi! Kyoko-chan is in a princess dress! Kawaii-desu!

Chrome: Em *_nodded_* it's beautiful..

Kyoko: * _blushing madly_ * Etto, since when did I wear it? Em, never mind. Minna, arigatou.

**Everyone was having fun except Hibari, who was sitting silently, still thinking of ways to kill a certain pineapple-head.**

**All of a sudden, I-pin approched him.**

I-pin: Hibari-san, here. _* giving Hibari a plate of cake that she saved for him *_

**All the occupants of the room went silent. On top of Tsuna's head, his scream could be easily read: **_**I-pin! Don't come near him! **_

**Hibari smiled slightly, making the occupants of the room gasped, before he took the plate from I-pin. I-pin, in return blushed and a counting appeared on her forehead.**

Tsuna: Not good!

**Tsuna snatched I-pin and threw her out of the window. The next thing they knew was a bright flash of light and a deafening sound..**

Haru: Hahi! Fireworks-desu!

Lambo: Gahaha, I-pin exploded!

Yamamoto: Hahaha, Tsuna even prepared fireworks!

Gokudera: Tsk, of course! Juudaime always prepared everything! Right, Juudaime?

Tsuna: * _sweat dropped_* Its not like that..

Kyoko: Arigatou Tsuna-kun! _* clasped her hands_ *

Tsuna: Uh uh. Etto Kyoko-chan!

Kyoko: Hai? *_looked at Tsuna *_

Tsuna: Etto..Actually I..forget it! *_blushing madly *_

Kyoko: oh, is that so..

Reborn: _* kicked Tsuna's head which made Tsuna fell on the floor*_

A small box rolled itself towards Kyoko feet. Kyoko took it and looked at it. On the box, a card was attached to it. The card read: " Hapi bitday, Kyoko-chan! From: Tsuna"

Kyoko: _*giggles_ * Thank you, Tsuna-kun!

Tsuna: H-hai, itashimasite..

Reborn: Dame Tsuna, your spelling is like a rotten Tuna. It's supposed to be "Happy Birthday" Tonight, we are going to have an INTENSIVE learning then.. _* smirk_*

Tsuna: Hiiiieeeeeeee! Can't you give a protagonist a rest?

Haru: Kyoko-chan! You know, there is a new-

Kyoko: *_she looked at Haru, but actually she was thinking of something else_* [_Em…I wonder when I wear this beautiful dress…_]

Chrome: _[Mukuro-sama…Is it time already?]_

Mukuro: [_Ku fu fu..Yes, my dear Chrome..]_

**With that, Chrome held her trident and tapped the floor gently. Nobody aware of it. Not when… the light switched off. **

Haru: Hahi! What happen desu?

Kyoko: I don't know..Tsuna-kun-

**In the dark, someone took Kyoko's hand . **

Kyoko: Tsuna-kun- Eh? *_gasped_*

**The light switched on. The room suddenly become a garden..full of Sakura trees.**

**A boy, wearing a mask over his face was holding Kyoko's hand. He was wearing a white-suit matching with Kyoko's dress. His hair was…in Pineapple-style.**

Tsuna: Hiiiee! Mukuro!

Mukuro: I'm not Mukuro..I'm this Lady's Prince Charming~ Ku fu fu~

Tsuna: _[Even without my hyper-intuition, I know you're Mukuro!]_

Hibari: *_eye twitched_* Sakura trees…

Mukuro: My Lady, will you accept my present?

Kyoko: Eh?

Mukuro: Here..

**All of a sudden, a small box appear on his hand. He opened the box, to reveal a ring. **

Mukuro: Will you marry me?

**The time seemed to stop~**

Tsuna: EEEEHHH? * _he swear his heart had stopped beating_*

Haru: Hahi! Proposal-desu! *_delighted_*

Gokudera: What the- _*mouth gapped*_

Yamamoto: Hahaha, is this for real?

Hibari:...

Reborn: That's unexpected.

Chrome: _[Mukuro-sama….I think Bossu's heart had stopped beating]_

Mukuro: _[Oya oya..I think I overdid it…Ku fu fu…]_

Kyoko: *blushing madly* I-

Tsuna: _[Mukuro proposed her? I got to tell her that I like her..But..But…what if she reject me?]_

**Reborn stared at Tsuna and then, tilted his fedora to hide his curious eyes. This is going to be interesting..**

Tsuna: KYOKO-CHAN! DON'T! I..I ACTUALLY- *_he clenched the shirt in front of his chest_*

Kyoko: Eh? Tsuna-kun?

Mukuro: _[My dear Chrome…Let's make a bet..Will Tsunayoshi-kun finally confess?]_

Chrome: _[…I don't know Mukuro-sama…By the look of it…I think he-]_

Mukuro:_ [I know he won't…Ku fu fu]_

Tsuna: _[..I'll tell her! Even if..she'll reject me…I'll still tell her!]_

Mukuro: _[My dear Chrome..I'll do everything to win a bet...]_

Reborn: That's the spirit.

Tsuna: I LIKE-

_**Poof!**_

**The small box that Mukuro held poof-ed into a flower.**

Mukuro: April fool, Tsunayoshi-kun~

Tsuna:Eh?

Gokudera: HOW DARE YOU TRICK JUUDAIME! AND IT'S NOT EVEN APRIL!

Reborn: That's my style of joke.

Mukuro: *_took Kyoko's hand and kissed it_* Arriverdeci, senorita~!

**With that Mukuro was replaced by Chrome, who stood still, and blinking profusely.**

"Confess cooly next time, Tsunayoshi-kun..Ku fu fu~" was heard, echoing in the room.

Kyoko: What did you say, Tsuna-kun? *_innocently*_

Tsuna: Eh? I..I like..Maman's food..Hahahaha *_laughing nervously*_

Kyoko: Really? Me too~!

Reborn: Baka-baka-dame-Tsuna.

Chrome: _[Mukuro-sama..That was a nice mental torture…]_

Mukuro_: [Why, thank you my dear Chrome..Let's plan something big next time..Ku fu fu..]_

-Owari.

Kerimu's note: Greetings! I already tried my best. Gomene if the story...is..well...not interesting...It's just my random idea…ja, thats all, bye bye!


End file.
